


Warm Tingles of Pleasure

by Troodster1972



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: F/F, Intimacy, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troodster1972/pseuds/Troodster1972
Summary: Sumary? lol. Title says it all. ;)Seven gives Raffi feelings which she hasn't experienced for a long time.
Relationships: Raffi Musiker/Seven of Nine
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Warm Tingles of Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me about at 2 am.
> 
> It is a gift to some who shall remain nameless, but I'm pretty sure that you know who you are xxx

Warm tingles of pleasures, long forgotten, resurface as she felt a mouth work upon her body. Lips and tongue making love to her own mouth, her shoulders, to breasts and abdomen, until being joined by long fingers once reaching the desired area between her legs, long abandoned by men, never before breached by a woman.

Sure, she had been with men since her divorce. Drunken forays outside bars. Shameful encounters with thankfully forgotten ones, in exchange for desperately desired Snakeleaf. 

She had never, though, been with anyone who brought such sensation as Seven was bringing right now.

She was completely consumed.

Were there words, in any language, within any database, for these feelings? 

No. 

Sounds. Deep, primal groans of utter pleasure, mingled with hot flowing tears, was all she could produce as Seven brought her to a climax of which she had never experienced. 

Blue eyes gazed down into her own, her vision still obscured by the remnants of her grateful tears.

"Are you ok?" Whispered the soft voice behind them.

"Yeah," Raffi replied. "It’s... It’s just, that no one's ever made me feel like that before" as more tears trailed from the corner of her eyes.

Seven gently wiped them away.

"They should have."

**Author's Note:**

> I dont write this kind of content often as I feel rather awkward doing so.
> 
> Comments, however brief, do help the writing process :)


End file.
